unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
Motion tracker
The Motion tracker (also known as Raey-Dare) is something that magically helps you detect your pals and the ones who aren't your pals, the ones you consider to be real jerks, but it's mainly because your so sensitive. Anyway, your buttbuddies come up as yellow dots, the ones that hate you and wish you would die in a fire and go to hell so you can burn some more come up as red dots, and the Moa, who have no relation to you and your pitiful useful and great existence, come up as grey(gray, grae, gay however you spell it) dots. Also, a cool thing about it is that small *cough*like your penis*cough* pals (rats on rat's nest) and enemies (Flood Infection Form) come up as small DOTS! Amazing is it not?! Where it can be found Well silly child, if you are really that enough to not know, it is found at the bottom left corner of your small-but-affordable Philips brand Television that you got back in 1984. Who Uses It The only people/persons/things/creatures/sentient beings/lifeforms/(insert other big word here) that can use them are the Human Badasses and the Broken Jaw Alien Badasses. You already know why Grunts, Jackals, Spartan Jackals, Hunters, Ballchinians and Drones can't use them, but you DON'T know why the Rhino Fatasses cant use them, yes, I can read your mind, those gay thoughts your having aren't a secret anymore. The Brutes can't use it for 2 reasons, one reason being that they aren't badass (also the reason for everything that I just listed), the second being that Brutes are complete Idiots and would just drool and stare at it while saying to themselves, "Pwetty wights, hehehehe!! :)" and then get killed by a Spartan or Elite (or just a Spartan, depends on where the halo time machine took you). So yeah, thats a little somethin' somethin' about who uses it and who doesn't... Sound Effects Ah yes, the sound effects of the Motion Sensor. During its invention in the 2100's, Michael Winslow (suprisingly still alive) recorded his very own sounds into it, it makes a sound when your near allies, and a different sound when your near enemies. In order to hear them, buy Halo, not Cock of Doodie: Fag Ops or Cock of Doodie: Modern WarFAIL. Just kidding, I love both games!! <3 :D. So, erm, uh, I have nothing else to say about the Sound Effects... Trivia *It is in Halo: Combat Evolved, Halo 2, Halo 3, Halo 4 and pretty much every game with the word "Halo" and a following number and/or pointless letters or words. *It can track anything except for Your Mom and dead people, only a little kid can track dead people. (If you don't get the joke, you have a 100% chance of being this misfortunate fellow.) *I'm done with the trivia because I'm going to go out and fuck prostitutes until my nutsack falls off because I cummed out all of my semen and my weiner stays bonerized for over 24 hours because I've had too much sex and it stays prepared for more chill with friends. Good day sir.﻿ Category:Armour